


Entre libros

by cheetahwnay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetahwnay/pseuds/cheetahwnay
Summary: Ashe se cuela en la biblioteca por la noche para dejar atrás sus dudas.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Entre libros

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque la semana de Ashe acabó ayer, aquí está mi pequeño escrito.
> 
> Es mi primer fic publicado aquí, por lo que si hay alguna sugerencia para mejorar, lo agradecería. ♥
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

La biblioteca era el mejor lugar para estar solo.

Y eso buscaba Ashe. El silencio se extendía entre los libros creando una atmósfera relajante y tentadora. Incluso los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana acariciaban su piel como si intentaran reconfortarle.

No era suficiente: el recuerdo de la flecha silbando para clavarle en el cuerpo de su padrastro aún estaba fresco en su mente.

Las pesadillas eran recurrentes y, aunque no había levantado sospechas de su tristeza entre sus compañeros, sabía que comenzaban a notar que algo no iba bien. Pero había encontrado un nuevo objetivo y no iba a rendirse.

La biblioteca estaba cerrada por la noche, pero eso no le detuvo. Su experiencia como ladrón le venía a bien en ocasiones como esa. Necesitaba estar allí esa noche antes de comenzar con el plan que se había trazado en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta. La luz de la luna acariciaba la oscuridad de la estancia, iluminando incluso los rincones más oscuros.

Loog lo esperaba encima de la mesa, expectante. Ashe acarició el lomo del libro, notando un pinchazo en el pecho. Lonato le había enseñado a leer con aquella historia, a amar las letras y sumergirse en nuevos mundos. Ya no podía hacerlo.

Se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

Un ruido. Una tímida luz resbalaba por el pasillo más allá de la puerta y se colaba por debajo de ella. Ashe contuvo el aliento mientras miraba a su alrededor, repentinamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No había ningún lugar donde esconderse, por lo que, por impulso, se ocultó detrás de una estantería.

Los pasos se internaron en la biblioteca. La luz de una vela se expandió con timidez entre los libros, devorando las sombras. Después de un segundo de duda, Ashe se asomó para ver quien había entrado.

Era Byleth. La profesora vestía sus prendas habituales, y Ashe notó que sus mejillas luchaban por no tornarse rojas. ¿Acaso no tenía frío con los brazos y parte de las piernas al descubierto?

El corazón le latía al ritmo de las pisadas. Byleth posó la vela en la mesa, lejos de Loog, y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Su mano en el libro provocó un estremecimiento en Ashe, que cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la estantería en silencio. Era uno de los peores sitios en el que podían encontrarse. Tenía que salir de allí.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la profesora. Estaba ensimismada observando los libros. Con sigilo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, atravesando los huecos entre estanterías.

—¿Ashe?

La voz le paralizó en el sitio, con una mano extendida. Esbozó una sonrisa y se pasó una mano por el pelo, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto.

—Profesora. No me esperaba verte aquí a estas horas.

Los orbes verdes de la profesora le examinaron un momento, serios.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verte. La biblioteca está cerrada por la noche para los alumnos.

—Umm… Vaya, no lo sabía —mintió Ashe, con una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera encantadora.

—Creía que se decían las reglas a los alumnos cuando ingresaban.

Byleth eliminó la distancia que los separaba. Ashe notó que iba a comenzar a sudar por la tensión que sentía en aquel momento. ¿Le echarían si se enteraban que se había colado allí por la noche? Ya no tenía un hogar al que regresar.

Se rindió y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—La puerta solo se puede abrir con llave. Tomas nunca se olvida de cerrarla.

Ashe se regañó internamente por olvidar ese detalle. Hacía tanto que no practicaba sus habilidades de hurto que estaba empezando a perder capacidades.

Un silencio incómodo. Ashe seguía mirándole.

—¿Se lo dirás a los demás?

Estaba preocupado. No quería que le echaran por ese pequeño desliz.

—No. —Una sola sílaba hizo que suspirara de alivio, pero su profesora no había terminado.— Pero a cambio quiero saber qué haces aquí.

¿Se lo debería decir? Tal vez no entendiera la necesidad que tenía de saber, una necesidad que el propio Lonato había incubado en él y que ahora se empeñaba en buscar las razones de su muerte.

Y aun así… Byleth había sido afable con todos y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Había sido comprensible con Dedue y con la xenofobia que sufría, e incluso había parado las constantes riñas de Dimitri y Félix. A pesar de haber roto las normas, quizás…

—¿Ashe? —Byleth tenía el ceño fruncido con preocupación.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí. —Esta vez no pudo evitar que un tono carmesí cubriera sus mejillas.— No sé si entenderás mis motivos… quiero saber. Saber qué pasó realmente con Lonato. Rhea dice que es un hereje y merecía un castigo, pero estoy seguro de que no es toda la verdad. Mi padre no actuaría así sin una buena razón.

—¿Crees que Rhea mintió?

Dudó. No estaba plenamente seguro de compartir sus teorías. Respetaba a Rhea, pero desde el incidente con Lonato sentía un resentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas. Ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de explicarse.

—No estoy seguro. Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

Otro silencio. La mirada de Byleth se desvió hacia el libro y la vela, encima de la mesa.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte mientras miro unos documentos.

—¿De verdad? —Ashe apenas se lo creía. Sintió una oleada de alegría.— ¡Gracias!

Se sentaron. Ashe acarició con cariño el lomo de Loog, mientras Byleth ojeaba con interés un fajo de hojas. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para volver a releer la historia, hundirse en el pasado para poder seguir hacia el futuro.

No supo el tiempo que había pasado cuando una sensación cálida en la mano le sorprendió. Byleth estaba intentado llamar su atención y había posado su mano sobre la de él. Así empezaban muchas historias de caballeros que… Uy, mejor no pensar en eso.

—Es hora de irnos.

La voz de la profesora era suave y amable. Ashe sintió una ola melada flotando en su pecho. Tenía razón. Era hora de dejar ir la pena y caminar hacia su objetivo. Con una sonrisa, Ashe siguió a Byleth.


End file.
